


Snark

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Mistletoe, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cersei encounters Margaery under the mistletoe.





	Snark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song Of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Cersei arches a slender eyebrow and gestures toward the overhead mistletoe with a flick of her wrist. Neither the wine nor the endless food has done anything to calm her temper. Margaery flicks her hair and maintains her smile. 

She knows better than to begin a fight within Olenna Tyrell’s house. Still, she refuses to bite her tongue. Her smirk borders on a sneer, though she does nothing to quell it. 

“Shall we kiss?” Cersei asks. “I doubt your grandmother would be pleased.” 

“I understand that you only kiss family,” she whispers, smiling as she bristles, “I’ll kiss you anyways.”


End file.
